Hay Rides
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Broh in the back of a hay cart.


The two were currently squished next to one another on the back of a hay wagon. They were coming back from a mission and unfortunately had come a bit too late for the comfortable ride they were supposed to have taken.

"I'm sorry," Bolin said, feeling it was his fault.

"It's fine, Cadet. Nothing happened because of just you."

There was another awkward silence…well at least to Bolin there was. He knew that the general wasn't one for talking, so he had kept his mouth shut the entire time.

As the sun began to set and the breeze kicked up, the teen gave a heavy sigh. This was a big difference than the battlefield. It was relaxing, especially when it was shared pushed up next to Iroh. The sun hit the man's face in the most beautiful way and it was hard not to stare. Eventually, Bolin just gazed on without caring.

The general tried to not make eye contact with the earth-bender when he caught the kid looking at him through his peripherals.

"What is the problem, Cadet?"

"Nothing," Bolin said as a blush stained his cheeks.

A moment past.

"Then, why are you staring at me?"

"You're really handsome," the teen said, frankly.

Iroh finally turned his head to face the other. It was obvious he didn't know how to go about this situation.

They sat there as the sun fell from the sky and the stars started to come out. And Bolin couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in the only few inches between their lips. The kiss was very chaste and the teen studied the general's face as he backed up.

He looked indifferent by the action. Bolin did his best not to overreact as he settled back and looked out at the road as they moved. He thought for a second about apologizing, but he wasn't sorry for what he had done. He regarded the stars above and wondered why the spirits always made him fall for someone who could never belong to him.

Suddenly, there were fingers tentatively gripping his chin. The man pulled Bolin's face toward him and their lips met again. The teen was eager to kiss, but then he realized that Iroh wasn't responding and he stopped and pulled back. The general's eyes remained closed for a minute and when he opened them, he gained a perplexed expression.

He was trying to decide his feelings, wasn't he? Bolin didn't want the man to say no to him. It couldn't deal with heart break again so soon. So, he mustered his confidence and kissed Iroh hard. He knew he wasn't like those cute, little fire-nation girls, but he felt like they had a connection. Despite their differences, after a little alcohol, the general would laugh openly at his jokes and tell a few of his own.

It didn't take Iroh long to reciprocate the kiss that was bestowed upon him. Those lips were just too sweet to pass up. When they parted, Bolin started to crack a smile, but it fell when he saw those confused eyes again.

"Why are you so persistent, Bolin?" he asked.

"Because I like you."

The man scoffed, "What is there to like about me? I am strict and obnoxious."

The teen couldn't help but smile now. Iroh was just self-conscious!

"Well, that's just the 'general' part of you. Though I have to say, I do like that part a lot, too."

Interested, Iroh asked, "What's the other part of me, then?"

Bolin slid an arm around the general, "The other part is absolutely amazing. You're so funny and free. Oh! And that smile. You have a killer smile. I wish I could see more of that side of you."

Iroh furrowed his eyebrows. Did he really act the way Bolin was describing? I mean, there were a few times he had cracked some stupid jokes. Then, he remembered that instance when Bolin had brought him some sake to get him drunk and have a good time. The teen was the one who had ended up drinking all of it instead. He told Bolin funny stories until he was choking on his laughter. It had been fun.

When he turned back to Bolin, he let himself smile. The earth-bender was ecstatic and pulled the man into a tight hug.

"Oh, you are so cute!" he giggled.

Iroh laughed with him and then leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was filled with overwhelming passion and they both were out of breath by the end of it.

"Hey?" Bolin asked as they lay there, stuck between the bales of hay.

"Hmm?"

"You wanta have sex?"

Iroh choked a bit, "What?...Here?"

"Yeah, sure," Bolin said tracing a finger along the man's chest calmly.

"But we're moving and it's bumpy."

"If I remember correctly from what I've learned, sex is pretty bumpy, too."

Iroh frowned, "I wouldn't want to hurt you. Are you not a virgin?"

Bolin smirked, "What makes you think that you're gonna be topping, dude?"

The general blushed as he felt the teen straddle him. Bolin undid the man's jacket and the shirt underneath it. As hands slid down his front, Iroh sighed and let go. There was no shame in being the one to receive. It actually felt like such a relief to know that he just could lay there and enjoy the experience. Anything that the enthusiastic Bolin had in store for him would be incredible.

The earth-bender opened the man's pants and smirked at the rigid member beneath the underwear. Slipping the pants and undergarments down to mid-thigh, Bolin leaned over to pop the hardening dick into his mouth.

The general gasped at the pleasure and grabbed at the hay next to them. While inexperienced, the blowjob was the best by far that Iroh had ever had, so he whined when Bolin backed away. Smiling brightly down at him, Bolin brought his partners legs up and took his time prepare the general.

Soon, the man was begging to be taken. The earth-bender chuckled as he positioned himself with the man's legs over his shoulders, the pants still keeping the legs close together.

"You ready?" Bolin asked.

Iroh nodded, "…I think I love you."

The teen smiled, "Well, I know I love you."

He emphasized his point by thrusting into the man below him. Iroh cried out and forced the pain away as Bolin stilled himself, fully inserted. The cart abruptly jerked upward, making the teen slide out slightly and then fall forward.

The general saw white as a part inside of him was hit. He wrapped his arms around Bolin in suggestion to keep the new position. The other took it and began to work up a fast and hard rhythm. The bumps along the way made for great little surprises of pleasure for the both of them.

They lasted like this for only a few more minutes before a large thump of the cart made them reach their peaks.

Bolin pulled out and let down the man's legs. He fell down onto a warm, fluid slicked chest and melted into him.

"Wow," Iroh breathed.

"Thanks."

"I love you, too."

Bolin used the last of his strength to share a kiss.

Iroh woke to a heavy hit to his head on the floor of the cart. They were still moving and from the looks of the skies, he had only been asleep for a few hours. And thank the spirits for that because when he looked down, he was still very exposed.

He wedged his hands underneath Bolin to pull up his pants. This roused the teen and he stretched out.

"Mornin'," Bolin smiled, sweetly.

Iroh placed a kiss on the top of his head.

They rode along until the cart and its owner had reached their stop at the next town. Bolin ushered the man into a noodle shop and they proceeded to share a bowl full of noodles romantically. That is until Iroh realized he had some hay in his pants and that is was extremely itchy and painful.


End file.
